staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Marca 2013
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 37 - Diagnoza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 38 - Gdzie jest moje dziecko?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 30 Zwierzęta w lasach Podlasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika - Laur w Świerklańcu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego praca malarza odpady wytwarza?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dora poznaje świat - Czyje to urodziny?, odc. 51 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Po i księżniczka, odc. 3 (The Princess and the Po); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Magnificus, odc. 16 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 33 Bakterie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Latarnicy.pl odc. 2 Informacja w internecie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Prawdziwe życie - /16/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Chłopi - odc. 13/13 - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Niepodległy - opowieść o Januszu Krupskim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski, Paweł Nowacki, Arkadiusz Gołębiewski, Paweł Nowacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2601; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 3 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia drwala; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Moja super eksdziewczyna (My Super Ex - Girlfriend) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ivan Reitmann; wyk.:Uma Thurmann, Anna Faris, Luke Wilson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti ( I seria ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti ( II seria ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i dziki wiatr, odc. 44 (Wilson & the Wild Wind); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 28 - Bilet do śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Wrogowie publiczni (Public Enemies) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Christin Bale, Marion Cotillard, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Adrenalina 2 - Pod napięciem (Crank 2: High Voltage); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mark Neveldine, Brian Taylor; wyk.:Jason Statham, Amy Smart, Efren Ramirez; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Mistrzowie horroru - Autostop (Masters of Horror, Pick Me Up); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Larry Cohen; wyk.:Paul Anthony, Fairuza Balk, Malcolm Kennard, Warren Kole, Laurene Landon, Michael Moriarty; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 13/21 - Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 971; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:25, 9:15, 10:00 Pogoda: 8:20, 9:10, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint techniką dowolną kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 19/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 19/ 26 - Brazil 2 - s. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2021; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10 - Krwawe swaty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (13); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 51; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 51; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska i Podkarpacie; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Górny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Ślady zbrodni (Cleaner); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Samuel L. Jackson, Ed Harris, Eva Mendes, Luis Guzman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Made in Polska: HEMP GRU; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Van Veeteren - Sprawa Muenstera (Van Veeteren - Munster's Fall); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Rickard Petrelius; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Ślady zbrodni (Cleaner); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Samuel L. Jackson, Ed Harris, Eva Mendes, Luis Guzman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:00 Przegląd tygodnia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Ichtis; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:44 Program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 122 (odc. 122); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tu kultura - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Good Morning, Kabul; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Przegląd tygodnia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:28 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.03.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:31 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 17:34 Telepopołudnie - Telepopołudnie 07.03.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:48 Telepopołudnie - Telepopołudnie 07.03.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:01 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.03.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:03 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 18:06 Ekstraklasa kulturalna; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:19 Telepopołudnie - Telepopołudnie 08.03.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 09.03.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:46 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 18:49 Ichtis; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:04 Telepopołudnie - Telepopołudnie 08.03.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:17 Telepopołudnie - Telepopołudnie 08.03.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Grażyna Piotrowska - Oliwa - odc. 69; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 41; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 09.03.2013 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO 22:00 Ichtis; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 28 - Malicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivors Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Milla Harrison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:18 60 lat razem - odc. 32 - Bogusław Kaczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:27 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:58 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Grażyna Piotrowska-Oliwa - odc. 69; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 60 lat razem - odc. 26 - Dzikowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:46 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 122 (odc. 122); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Tu kultura - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria (Survivors Guide to Plane Cash); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Milla Harrison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Kod dostępu - odc. 41; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Good Morning, Kabul; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:38 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Animki: Ferie wiosenne - film animowany, USA 1994 08.15 Show Misia Yogi (8, 9) - serial animowany 08.45 Scooby-Doo (15) - serial animowany 09.15 The Looney Tunes Show (1) - serial animowany 09.45 Kalambury z gwiazdami (4) - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Ewa gotuje (179) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tarzan 2 - film animowany, USA 2005 12.30 Złów i wypuść - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 14.45 Studio Weekend - magazyn 15.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (2) - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (35) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (361) - serial komediowy 20.00 Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów - film animowany, USA 2009 22.00 Desperado - film sensacyjny, USA/Meksyk 1995 00.15 Populacja: 436 - horror, Kanada/USA 2006 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie (11) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika (11) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1721) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1722) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1723) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1724) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 Ugotowani (2) - reality show 13:50 Na językach (5) - magazyn 14:50 Top Model. Zostań modelką (1/14) - reality show 15:55 Przepis na życie (2) - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Surowi rodzice (2) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Cieszyński Browar Mieszczański (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 X Factor (3) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 23:35 30 dni mroku - horror, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2007 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Arkana magii (859) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 5:55 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 6:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - program rozrywkowy 8:55 Winx Club 4 - serial animowany 9:25 Winx Club 4 - serial animowany 9:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (19) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (20) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (373) - talk-show 13:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Wzór (49) - serial kryminalny 15:00 Zagadkowe zgony (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Zagadkowe zgony (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Hot Shots 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Nieśmiertelny: Źródło - film fantasy, Litwa/Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 23:05 Dzień gniewu - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Węgry 2006 1:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (9) - program rozrywkowy 2:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 2:50 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:10 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 4 6:00 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 6:50 Mango - Telezakupy 8:55 Ben i Kate Odcinek: 5 9:25 Ben i Kate Odcinek: 6 9:55 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 34 10:25 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 35 10:55 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 11:50 Pierwszy zjazd 14:10 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 2 15:25 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 16:25 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 17:25 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 18:25 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 19:30 Notting Hill 22:00 Słodki listopad 0:35 Raport mniejszości 3:30 Arkana magii 5:35 Ben Stiller show Odcinek: 7 TV Polonia 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 636* Miłosne bilanse; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 637* Wyjście awaryjne dla Marylki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 638* Zazdrość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 639* Zaręczyny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 640* Testament; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Władysław Ślesicki; wyk.:Monika Rosca, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Tomasz Mędrzak, Ahmed Marei, Ahmed Hegazi, Ibrahim Shemi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko II - odc. 5 - W wielkim mieście; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 101 - Tajemnica cmentarza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (87) Luksemburg - Belgia - Niemcy: Belgijskie Ardeny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 512 - Inny punkt widzenia; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (131); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Opole 2009 na bis /24/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 958; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (5); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 958; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 4/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 07.10 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 10.55 Sekrety natury 11.20 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.10 Śląskie od kuchni 13.40 Prekursorzy 14.15 W klatce czasu 14.45 Urządzeni 15.15 Doktor Martin 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Koncert w TVS 22.10 Katastrofy w przestworzach 23.10 Niesamowite historie 23.40 Ostry dyżur 00.05 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Program ezoteryczny Canal + 7:00 Basket+ - newsy sportowe 7:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7:25 Złoto dezerterów - komedia, Polska 1998 9:25 Beethoven. Świąteczna przygoda - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2011 10:55 Sneakers - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 13:00 Zwykła przeciętność - film dokumentalny, Dania 2011 14:00 Między kontynentami: Leśne szlaki (2) - serial dokumentalny 14:55 W świetle - wywiad 15:30 Ekspres - bohater futbolu - film biograficzny, Niemcy/USA 2008 17:40 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Polonia Warszawa - Wisła Kraków 20:15 Oczy Julii - thriller, Hiszpania 2010 22:15 Szalona noc - komediodramat, Niemcy/USA 2011 23:55 Nic świętego - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 1:50 Łowcy 2 - thriller, Szwecja 2011 3:55 Prosta historia o miłości - film obyczajowy, Polska 2010 5:15 W rękach bogów - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 Canal + Film 7:00 Niebo nad Saharą - film przygodowy, Francja 2009 8:35 Deser: Po napisach końcowych - film krótkometrażowy, Australia 2010 9:00 Apple - historia marki - film dokumentalny, Francja 2011 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja/Polska 1975 11:50 Pearl Jam Twenty - film dokumentalny, USA 2011 13:50 Wspaniała i kochana przez wszystkich - komediodramat, Szwecja 2007 15:35 Konsul z Bordeaux - dramat obyczajowy, Portugalia 2011 17:10 Deser: Godzina policyjna - film krótkometrażowy, USA 2012 17:35 Nowe kino skandynawskie - film dokumentalny, Francja 2009 18:30 Rafa - thriller, Australia 2010 20:00 Druhny - komedia, USA 2011 22:05 Bruc - legendarny pościg - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 2010 23:40 Oczy Julii - thriller, Hiszpania 2010 1:40 Millennium: Dziewczyna, która igrała z ogniem - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy/Dania/Szwecja 2009 3:50 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy, Luksemburg/Polska 2005 5:25 Maradona by Kusturica - film dokumentalny, Francja/Hiszpania 2008 Canal + Sport 7:00 Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała - Legia Warszawa 10:00 Boston Celtics - Atlanta Hawks 12:00 Basket+ 12:15 O co biega? 13:10 PGE GKS Bełchatów - Widzew Łódź 15:30 Ruch Chorzów - Śląsk Wrocław 17:55 Irlandia - Francja 19:55 FC Barcelona - Deportivo La Coruña 22:00 Premiership+ 23:00 MMA Bellator 92 0:30 Liga+ 2:00 Denver Nuggets - Minnesota Timberwolves 4:55 Norwich City - FC Southampton HBO 6:00 Gorejący krzew Odcinek: 1 7:25 Na planie 7:55 Pod słońcem Toskanii 9:50 Jesse Stone: Skażona niewinność 11:15 Taka jak ja 13:05 Dorastająca nadzieja Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 13:25 Kraina wiecznego szczęścia 15:05 Przygody Tintina 16:50 Zakochane ptaszki 18:30 Gorejący krzew Odcinek: 1 19:55 Obława 22:00 Kontra: Zemsta Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 22:45 Kontra: Zemsta Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 23:35 Siedem grzechów głównych 1:00 Siedem grzechów głównych 2:30 Rytuał 4:20 Niegrzeczna dziewczyna HBO 2 6:00 Gry małżeńskie - komedia, USA 2011 7:30 Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część 1 - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2010 9:35 Nowy - komedia, USA 2002 11:05 Scooby-Doo! Wakacje z duchami - film animowany, USA 2010 12:15 Chmury przyniosą deszcz - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2010 13:50 Koniec defilady (1) - serial wojenny 14:50 Koniec defilady (2) - serial wojenny 15:50 Koniec defilady (3) - serial wojenny 16:50 Debiutanci - komediodramat, USA 2010 18:30 Gry małżeńskie - komedia, USA 2011 20:00 Premiera: Noel Gallagher - koncert w O2 - rock/pop 21:35 Razem czy osobno - melodramat, USA 2011 23:00 Piekielna zemsta - thriller SF, USA 2011 0:45 Porąbani - komedia, Kanada/USA 2010 2:10 Dzienniki z Poll - dramat obyczajowy, Estonia/Niemcy/Austria 2010 4:20 Nawrót depresji gangstera - komedia, USA 2002 HBO Comedy 9:00 Psotny pies Monk Odcinek: 25 9:40 Współczesna rodzina Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 10:00 Współczesna rodzina Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 10:20 Współczesna rodzina Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 10:45 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik 12:25 Do diabła z brzydalami 14:10 Niedziele u Tiffany'ego 15:40 Ostatni gwiezdny wojownik 17:20 Do diabła z brzydalami 19:05 Sezon na misia 20:30 Niedziele u Tiffany'ego 22:00 Zdegradowani 23:35 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 1:30 Figurantka Odcinek: 1 2:00 Figurantka Odcinek: 2 2:30 Ekipa Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 2:55 Ekipa Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 3:25 Ekipa Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 3:50 Ekipa Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 4:15 Ekipa Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 4:40 Ekipa Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 5:20 Iluminacja Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 5:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Cinemax 6:00 Kochankowie Marii 7:50 Robin Hood 10:20 Diabelskie sztuczki 12:10 Czarne lustro 13:00 Naprzód, Francjo! 14:35 Podróżuję sam 16:05 Kochankowie Marii 17:55 Bliźniaczki 20:10 Idol z piekła rodem 22:00 Banshee Odcinek: 3 22:50 Nędzne psy 0:40 Świt żywych trupów 2:20 Idol z piekła rodem 4:20 Kapłan miłości Cinemax 2 6:00 Córka studniarza 7:45 Stambuł 9:25 Wizyty domowe 11:00 Witajcie na pokładzie! 12:35 Zabójczy projekt 14:05 Mordercza sekta 15:45 Stambuł 17:25 Robin Hood 20:00 Naprzód, Francjo! 21:35 Tyranozaur 23:10 Plaga wampirów 0:50 Plaga wampirów 2:25 Zemsta w Bangkoku 3:45 Mordercza sekta 13th Street Universal 6:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 3 7:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 4 8:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 5 9:00 Nowe gliny Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 10:00 Nowe gliny Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 11:00 Napisała: morderstwo Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 12 12:00 Napisała: morderstwo Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 12 13:00 Napisała: morderstwo Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 12 14:00 Napisała: morderstwo Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 12 15:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 16:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 19:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 20:00 Prawo i porządek: sekcja specjalna Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 21:00 Prawo i porządek: sekcja specjalna Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 4:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 3 5:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 6